fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Chosen Boy And Judgement Day
This Story is All about Most Heroes from anime,T.V,manga,and movies Are whom are here in real life to prevent the Judgment Day From coming from my worlds and their world beyond on the universe is fanfictional crossover series. (Cue: Judgment day Theme) Anthony: The Day is almost is beyond us,more worlds,turned into an invasions,and battling the B.O.W.S, ethos , shadow magi , devimon, infection, Davy jones, Robotic minions,elementals,trans human industries ,e vampires,and any other enemy from other ideas, whom are battling them in the year 2029. and then the battle between their enemies, were going from the ruins of washinton, and new York, and paris, and any part of country across the world. They have a plan they are looking for the Boy Whom Can Bring Them Altogether and saving a lot of cradles of human civilizations and parallel civilizations and rebuilding and unchanging the evil and good futures with in us all. and then Anthony was having a prophecy dream, where he meet a girl The Brown Pony Tailed Girl Nene Amano and after that he didn't look for her, and worried and scared and then azulongmon whom was telling him something. Enemies are uniting, not from our worlds, or your's but others, Only You are The One Whom Can Stop Them! and woken up, from his dream and finding his parents and loved ones already here, and as he began his learning in ascension, then it was the last day of school and having a party, and saying good bye to his new friends, Nicholas, Aliyah , Joshua, Terrell, noah, precious , and kwabena, and going back to my house and having a party. and as I was having cake, and tasting the food most of It. until I won a prize, to a trip through out the world, and finding out that their trip that he would like to go to Manchester, to the mansion, and as it began now, and then three boys whom are apart of travel insurance, and then. Mommy: You take care of yourself okay, But remember us each other, Kenneth: I Will hunt you down and kick your ass while you came back, Aris: Don't worry we will wait for you. and having a great hug from the six and then as they took off. as me, was going to play on my own ipad ,and revealing Creatures and monsters called digimon. Anthony: What are these creatures, sound like your linked for something secret. Christopher: Oh Yeah!, we haven't been introduced, My name is Christopher Aonuma, Jeremy Tsurgi, Mikey kudo, Whom are your escort,to your trip And were on our way to the airport, haven't you got your wallet. Anthony: Yeah !. (Smiling) And Were already here,and this shoutmon, Bluegreymon, And Cutemon. Shoutmon: I am shoutmon leader of the United Xros heart army, And Were the saviors Of digital worlds. Anthony: Yeah, I use to known About digital worlds in parallel universes, I know you don't I. And what do you want with me. Angie: We need you the human races faces extinctions, Anthony: And who said That ?. Angie: I Am angie, The peace keeper of the united xros heart army,and childhood friend of mikey and im like acting like her big sister, and didn't you noticed that you remembered us. Nene: Oh my name is nene amano leader of twilight, in the digital world, as I began searching for my brother thrugh out the digital world, and the only way to find my brother is to work for... Anthony: Bagramon, leader Of The Bagramon Army of his,death general whom tricked you because they could help you find your brother, Until he was working for the Death Generals, until you guys were the number 1# Rebels of the digital world combining your digimon and his forces until peace was restored to the digital world until you finally defeated him with shoutmon's final and ultimate form. mikey : who, How, Did you know that ?, Well I use to watch you and how you make strategies to defeat all of your enemies, and seen all of digimon episodes, Well most of them, but I watch you guys, Angie: Long Story, And come on time to go to the To Checkpoint. and as they entered into the main enterance, and others are waiting, and back at the avila residence, They are calling the airport and then there is no sign of any new airport corporation called Entire World Enterprise and finding about them. and walking down to terminal one, Attendence 1#: Good Morning, We need you passport, or cash or credit card, Mr Anthony avila your Credit card is correct, and perfect for your flight, and um ?, Your large luggage is talking, should I have a look!. Anthony: No Thank You, prefer My Costing, That will be 25.40 and credit card, Then going to the Trafalgar Park in Manchester, Oh , you gone to London, where are you going to somewhere not private. and here's my credit card, Attendence: Okay your credit card seems to be correct and okay, enjoy you flight, and keep and encountering the avila family. moving to the flight entrance to find your private jet to Manchester,and as they keep moving to the flight gate where their delta plane is, and going back to other digidestined, tamers, hunters, D.A.T.S , ten legendary warriors, and going on the plane as they finally meet each other, and meeting a new member of the hunters kotone Amano , Nene's Youngest sister. and as a Portals appeared and as wilder, and the organization, miles dredd , Jason, ahikiro kurata, and the bio digimon, axel DreddNaughts ,jasper, colonel Jason, turbo/King Candy, simon judeau and several villains whom wanted to terminate, the leader of the resistance, Kurata; where is he?, The one whom wants to prevent our plans for invasions, digimon termination, and damnation. our leader is somewhere,around here, and doing a swipe of the area, and finding , out that someone is already beating us to him already. kouki: That Marcus Damon, My rival, And Enemy , Maybe they took him somewhere. Ivan: Well My love Honeybun Yoshi, Never Cheated on me, And if I see this resistance leader coming at my honeybun, I'll Kick His Ass ! (Angry). and going back to their finished flight, and developing their transportation to get out of the airport and heading to the park, and to the Trafalgar park, and going there and arriving here, and arriving there is a broadcast following it to a mansion full of strange advanced military weaponry, and checking the vehicles, going there they found nothing, and seeing a statue throwing to hit them. ewan; Look Out !, Anthony: Gasps !!!!, And then a missile was targeted on the statue, and destroyed, and a power beam was firing on to the assassins, knocking them down, and a fire wall whom is defeating them and then finding out that More survivors , kraft Lawrence , holo , iki Hiyori, Yukine, yato, Ren kannagi, Ayano Kannagi , Kazuma Yagami , Maou Sadao , The doctor , Amy pond , Rory Williams , Emilia Justina , Sora, veena/bishamon , Max "Maxwell" McGrath, lok , Sophie , dante ,yuki,zero, night class, zhaila moon, and most others are here. Yukine: Stay away from him,Keep away from the body right This instance!. and as they got away from their injured enemies, What was that about?. They noticed us: Takyuma. Yuki is that you?:Anthony yuki: Of course it's me silly, (smiling) . Yato: Yukine!, Come to me. Yato: YUKINE , Revert Back into your human form. Yukine: Right !. and as yuki ,kofuku, kazuma , Mayu , and rest turn from weapon to human. and meeting everyone I know, Max : My name is max, Son of Jim McGrath, and This Is Turbo by buddy , Turbo: Hi There!. Come on , time to go inside boy you look worn out messed up, And as Anthony was taking a bath, and then seeing Kirito and asuna learning to drive while Blocking lok lambert From his duties, lok ; Come on , someone has to cook, which one will it be come just do it, were going to go hungry, if you are fooling each other, Dante: Come on !, Stop it!, And as kotone and ewan sleeping with each other, aren't they cute with each other, Yeah Well I kept looking for my Brother, with leaving my father and my home earth behind. (Flashback) and nene getting ready for school, in another country, and searching for a voice she has never heard, and looking at it and finding a creature,Nene: Who's There?. It's Okay i'm A friend, of you nene, Who and how you know my name, Come with me into the portal, and i'll help you find your brother. Okay im coming with you, And as I went to laylamon and showing and meeting with bagramon, and his leaders and comrades whom are trust or not trusting to help me find my brother,Nene: So !? , Will you help find my brother, and making deal making my team twilight born and doing one little tasks to gathering the code crowns, for bagramon, and giving her a partner Named sparrowmon, and as she has a dark fusion loader / Black. and as that how she began her new adventure with bagra army and mikey andchristopher to restoring peace between worlds, against bagramon and the death generals,and got a new fusion loader as lavender, and how He finding her own brother. (End of Flashback) and Ewan amano , leading him to show him the tour around the place, and finding out that they have a nursery, and while showing them around the tour, and meeting timmy turner,Cosmo,wanda, poof, SpongeBob, squidward, Mr krabs, Danny phamtom, jazz, Dani phantom, sandy, Patrick, Dudley , Kitty Katswell , tucker and sam, A.j, Msgi nation, Moe , larry,curly , Alice (Dark Discoveries) , Sam , Flint lockwood, Brent, and as they kept moving and finding a licker here. in the backyard, and having it contained, and in a 10x Hard steel cage it could never got out. Marcus: It's Okay We Stole it from Kurata's lab after Tai's, Davis's, Takato's, Takuya's , enemies resurrected marcus old enemy kurata and Working for the umbrella corporation, and making the b.o.w.s into the next generation dangerous digimon whom are using them for the For Their invasion so that the villains will the Wikipedia: Monarch To Be The superior Of the universe , Digital worlds , And More universes , will bow to their Knees . (End of Scene) Scene:2# Back at the avila residence. Marie: How is my son, Aris : good and now we could be finally alone. and having fun with each other and loving each other in bed. Kenneth: Well There is phone call, Beep!, Hi leave a messge, Hi Dad and mom well im here in London, Manchester , and I got to see the mansion some historical and making it into a hotel, and tomorrow were going to the center of London, and Then were moving through paris to look at Disneyland, and I'll bring back a souvenirs all around the world for you guys, See you in a bit. beep!, End of Message. well I think that he will... Aris: (gasped) Say !, Who are the Other Three ceo developers , marie : Oh No We Just gave him to kidnappers, Or Strangers, Call the police, Or The Cia, if spot anything strange of secret. Marie: Right, Kenneth!, time to go to u.k , Were going to pay a visit. and, then hearing that kurata, ivan, kouki heard about that Anthony could be there, and as they pay for a visit, kurata: Well hello there I am ahikiro kurata a scientist and your new doctor, Aris: Well then come on right inside (confused), and going there and talking about it, and a new plans to launch the d reaper virus on to a populated area. and in the middle of the night. and as everyone was getting ready to eat, and cheering and signing and listening to music popular ones, and then talking to each other about when this is going to begin. Christopher: I was ceo of my family group, until my father treated me harshly , and sent me to an elite school, and after my father died of illness and lost my estate and fortune, I was orphaned at the age of twelve, until I regained my father's honor by becoming to strongest, and after bagramon gave me a fusion loader, after I meet a girl named nene and are partnership has ended by forcing me to defeat, a stingmon for information in the forest zone in the digital world, and after that I aided mikey, nene , Jeremy, angie, and ewan, together restored peace through out the digital world, by defeating bagramon, death generals,gravimon , deckdramon ,DarknessBagramon , and quartzmon and revealing my true purposes, and regain my family fortune. Anthony: Wow that was a lovely story, and what is your story Emilia Justina and everyone else, and hearing about someone running to the mansion, going back to the blockade and hearing the b.o.w.s have entered into the area coming and los ganados, farfarello, lickers, Manjini zombies, kipepeo whom are battling into the air and as they battling in their area, using the ultra rays to kill them and using their powers and fully evolved digimon, to combated the b.o.w.s to turn the tide, and as They began their attacks and Then they were clear of the attacks, Christopher: I think I defeated 26, Mikey: 35, Rest : 100 Anthony: Look tell me are those b.o.w.s out there, Nene and Ewan :yup! , kurata is finding us and going to eliminate us, and we better stick together and watch our backs, and by now I think we should get some sleep because,tomorrow we should leave on day three, because he is going to find us and kill us, and more infected attacks are coming. and as they sleep for the next day he was going back to sleep, and the next day, he was hearing sounds. Honk!, honk!, honk!, And as he woken up and then with them calling them for their tour around London, and nene and them calling him,Nene : Good morning !, Sleepyhead !, (smiling). Christopher: Come on !, Time to go were going to London, and researching the sites, and looking for an ultimate weapon for the nemesis developing new viruses for the world, and using their relocation and underground distribution centers, and finding the first piece of the weapon and protecting the future. and miles and miles from cities,landscapes, seeing all the pretty wildlife ,towns, market places, until they finally made and splitting up to look for the first piece and looking at the historical sites and finding out the piece is located in the big ben, With spongebob calling the others and finding it in a secret component and as they were finally here. Christopher : Okay once were up there were going to find the piece and as they got into the center of the clocktower, and annoyed by the bells. Nene: Ahh !, it To noisy for our search up here, Christopher: yeah !, Someone Keep It Quiet!. Moe: Hey Pudding head !, Stop those Bells!, curly: Okay!. and as he stops the bells and finding a Do not Remove Signs on the top of these bells and pulls them and They fell down, Nene: Look out !, and as they were running for the falling bells, and then it was over and another bell and rubble went on Christopher and hurting half his body and leg and finding a box under the floor and finding a pearl and a of them and finding other star shaped pieces of the weapon whom are all around the world and finding out it is in a time capsule from his future,and finding out about the infinity pearl, and The Dimensional Star. kuran: It's A Dimension star one of the ways to travel back home and then finding a way to stop their enemies plans from happening with the world, and stopping his new research T.O.T.U and helping Christopher, from the rubble. Christopher : Help !, Help !, I'm Hurt get me out !, Moe : Take it easy Kid!, We'll help you !. Christopher : No it's okay I could have Maildramon And Greymon , dracomon , whom are helping them out of the rubble, Ahh!, Ah ! , Ahh ! , and then harry potter and his friends Hermione and ron , whom are on a mission to do the same thing around here, and finding out that the clock tower's workers are here because they thinked that we ruined the clock tower. Doctor : It's Okay !, I'm The Doctor , And Were here to fix the clock tower, Moe: Why Did Pull The Bells !, and slapping larry , And You !, Why did You hurt someone !, and kicks him and then they were punching , kicking , arguing, slapping, and other stuff. Conductor 1# : Come on !, Break it Up , Break it up !. Moe : Come on boys let's leave the clock tower, and pay them the check. and as pay them and leaving the clock tower, and going back into the mansion into Manchester into Trafalgar park, and back there and finding about that the first of the dimension star is located in a time capsule in their future, and then finding out that it was in paramount park, London. and as they were going there tomorrow and then finding out that they are facing problems of Christopher's bad conditions, and as joe was playing doctor , and mending into with Christopher as his patient, and as they hearing the screaming that they don't want to hear. and thinking that he could help him by tomorrow, and the next the day after that they were packing this stuff to leave this place, but first they needed to remember this place. and packing up and leaving ,and with everyone whom is ready and then finding zombies with light red and orange eyes and mutating them and finding out that virus is apart of the D-reaper incident,Takato: There's no Way !, (quietly) and having a flashback,about how it would go deja vu again, and scared and telling them that they got to go faster, and as they were running from the D infected and got a ride and leaving Manchester in a car, and bus to escaping from the infections, and leaving Manchester, once and for all, Takato: Woo!, , Woo !, Good bye you (beeps) , Woo, Yahoo !. and as they were going off of miles to London, and through Open lands, historical sites along the way and they were finally at the location,and stopping for gas, and then encountering alyssa , rika's cousin, and finding out that she is a digital princess, the mother baihumon, is was daughter of shapphiremon whom a water mega level digimon, I was apart of prophecy of forbidden of true love between a mortal and blue blood, free a person from the digital world from it's brutal and evil reign , and finding out that I escaped through the digital world by using a portal, and telling about the rest of this story, and the truth about her chestnut brown haired wrapped in a bun, covered in a brown dress with a gold ribbon, in feet clad in gold toed skates, and finding out that she was an elite warrior of a predestined group, training to fight evil digimon whom wanted to take over the digital world, and at a new war of light and dark, and searching for the guardians and we could defeat the evil darkness once and for all. and then someone is after them and going to terminate them for the darkness future, and then back at Manchester airport, the avila Family has finally landed,Aris: Has any one has seen our son, and could somebody help us, he with unknown foreigners or kidnappers or illegal immigrants and then showing a community commercial on each t.v. Announcer 1#: That day is finally here!, Come to join Travel Collage, And Then they have the fine travel, cuisines, learning and knowledge that wanted to know, movie making and for the future, and new generation security and chief visor Takato, Marcus Damon , Rika nonaka, N-tek and others whom have reached higher potentials, whom has bringing security, harmony , and peace, and a new enrollment is up with is up sign up now, and now we have a talk with Security chief Max McGrath, About their progress. Max : Well we were learning for the world to see and all of our children to have a wild time all around the world in summer, and having fun with your family, and having a better education, and safety, harmony for all, and that's the news, and having to enjoy lovely kitties. News reporter; Aww , ain't that cute, coming up , next the soccer tournament is today, don't miss it, and finding about the new infection / zombie epidemic , that hit Manchester, and the infection is coming from a red/orange/pink cloud, and the salvia and blood. marie: excuse me, does somebody can help us finding him, police!, Police!, Police Here!, Police officer 1#; what is it what's the matter, Our son is kidnapped can you please help us, Well help you the bloody kidnappers, and with help of the cia. Kurata: Don't forget about us, Were apart of the search. Kurata ; Ahikiro kurata a scientist whom is looking for their son, and having the credit for all of us, and maybe I could cure him. and as they were reaching big ben, and entering the from the far end to the near of London, and located in kent until they finally got there, and finding out that they were locating it, and finding about, that they were having the grand opening here. and finding out that they were digging a time capsule, chris towersent: We are proud to be here today for our time capsule to be opened today and we are honored to be here for this historical day. and now the future moment is finally here !!!!!!. (cheering) Presenting our time capsule from the future !. and more cheering from the crowds and then finding out that chris was choosing the people to dig and sending curly, larry, moe to help and as they were digging and finally to the time capsule from it's hole. Chris: Okay !, here's our time capsule !, (cheering), and Anthony, telling them if they have the piece of the dimension star and as they got and leave and finally they got it and left the crowds, and then they finally left and opening up the park, and finding out that they were full on supplies, then seeing them on the wanted news. Breaking news: in breaking bloody news, 17 year old Anthony avila has been kidnapped and look out for the kidnappers, Female news reporter: Here's a description of their son, and showing me thinking I've been kidnapped. Rima: Great now they thinking that we thinking that we kidnapped him from them. aido: Well with your parents and our enemies are uniting, this doesn't look good for us. lord kuran: I know we got to find the remains before they find us, Moe : Come on !, which way the objective for us?. And finding out it is in Disneyland paris,and finding curostar is might their only chance of going there, and packing up for the supplies and going to the station where the train belonged and going there, they find a flat tire. Larry; I thought we fixed that tire, moe : You morons, And a hit from moe to larry in the head, Curly: leave him alone !, moe What are butting in for, and a hit in the the head, Aido : Come on let's fix the tires, and as they were fixing the tires and then hearing the police finding about them with Anthony. police 1#: mrs avila , they have your son they are heading for the train station to paris, and one of them are fixing tires, marie: Alright well be right there, yuki; (gasp) Look !, and as they were spotted by a police officer, and running them for arrest, and as they quickly put the tire on while max distracted them thinking that me is a dummy and the real one is just in this alley. Police 2#: Oh !, Thanks !. and entering without knowing, and with max and turbo gaining the chance. Max : Go Turbo , Cannon !. and using his turbo energy to make a debris barricade to block the police officers. police officers: Help !, Help !, Help us !, Were Trapped !. and max and turbo high fived after that, Max: Sorry !, just get out by finding your own way. forge ferrus : Come on let's go and no they we leave us off the scent, and finding out whom they are, and as they got the tire on and left for the train station in st pancreas station, and they were already here, and then already gathering, their stuff and while they were getting tickets by the lounge and thinking that they are the division of travel university. Eurostar Attendent 3# : okay well your railing ride going to paris is clear your passport is clear, and giving their passports and travel university credit cards, and going there, and meeting with them in the lounge, and finding out that they would have help from an escort for their package. Will that do for you, Anthony: no im good I could carry my own stuff, and then as we went to the train docking and as they were on the Eurostar 3005 and as they were packing their stuff putting them into shelf and having their stuff with them, and finding out that Kirby and Sydney whom are going with them. Sydney: Are we going home max, When this is all over, Max : We will get back home to the ones we missed and everything we ever done, and as they were getting coffee and, cashier : (speaking French) Some café you like, Que , non sprinkles , (speaking French ) thank you and enjoy your coffee, Anthony went back to his seat with Emilia the hero and telling her about her childhood, and telling her about how sadou and Emilia whom are mortal enemies and but different allies, and as they were sleeping and finally here, in the paris train station, and finding out that someone has the pearl and the second dimension star piece are here in the museum in the louvre, and going to the louvre finding about it is near the lisa. ruka: Come on let's go to retrieve and break into the museum, and at night and making a replica of the piece of the star, and finding out that they have to competition in a audition with the selling of the old museum artifacts. Sold it fifty five hundred dollars, or sixty six dollars, Daniel: I chose 1,000 rubies and diamonds. for the artifact right there. Sold It For 1,000 rubies and diamonds we have a winner!. (cheering and Wooing) here you go sir you got an new artifact and what are you going to do with it. Daniel: Umm ? . To give it for my parents right here, and as Daniel's parents came by and giving thanks to them and left, and meeting nene, Anthony, mikey , tai , Christopher, ryouma , ren , airu and rest where they are sitting and telling him that he has come for help, and knowing about the pearl where it is in Disneyland. Daniel : My name is Daniel and these are my parents and my friends, and meeting his friends and family, telling him about his home world alpar nok, has been destroyed by number six, whom has finally killed him for the deaths of willy , emma, dana, joe, and his parents and sister, but the real them of dead because of number six/the prayer. Anthony: wow !,I'm sorry about that, I didn't know !?. Daniel: it's okay I know you can keep a secret. Rima: Come on let's get undercover, finding a place to stay?. Anthony was seeing the tardis and finding out that he used the tardis, Anthony was talking to the doctor is powered by time energy, and then knowing the doctors enemies from whom are taking over the universe, and making those whom are species, and slaving alien cultures and human civilizations, until the doctor must, make the timeline back where it was or else it will become unstable and destroy the fabric of the universe. doctor; Well yes!, and oh I love it and I say didn't I said about the saving alien civilizations and humans well left some dying and surviving. and as they were moving into the Disney area and finding the red pearl, in a hotel they already signed inside, and sleeping and resting and finding out that Anthony was future sighting. and at the next day, at the breakfast buffet, and as they were giving the vip seats and table, and having the healthiest buffet ever, and as they were finding the time for the race and as left for autotopia and as chi, was signing up to be a racer, Chi: Sadou ?, are you going it cheer for me? (smiling) , Yeah . Announcer 2#: (French) Well It's that time today folks and welcome to the auto race 2017 and then were here to win what we having story about a mysterious red pearl whom has fallen from the skies,and now back to our new travel community college, and will be back at these in a moment. Chi: (Thinking) what if I win this or lose, but it doesn't matter and I will win, Everyone : Come on do it !, chi, were counting on you now come on. Ready set Go ! . and as they start and as they were off and chi was in the lead and finding out that someone is assassinating her, and as aido and kain were helping her out and finding those whom are responsible are, rabo and nora whom are targeting everyone else. and as yukine,yato,bishamon and iki hiyori , to battle them, and as they were facing each other in the left side of the forest. Yato: So we meet again rabo , Yukine,Hiyori, Bishamon: Nora. Rabo and nora: So we finally meet for the last time and we should defeat you here for once and for all, and having my revenge once for all. nora: can starting with your half phantom girlfriend, Yato and hiyori: Ugh !, we are not a couple !. and as Rabo and nora summons phantoms and armies of twenty of them, Let's fight !, and as they were battling, And Using Powers of sekki to defeating the phantoms and rabo and nora dodged and Then they were thinking that they were fighting, and finding out that they have brand new members and as purple lazer firepower has been revealed, and meeting sariel, whom is their enemy and telling them something. Nora: We maybe Powerful but we will tell it to the others and encounter each other again next time. and as they retreated and going back to the others and finding out chi has won the red pearl with her fans screaming at her and all the other racers cheering her and did a great job out there,yeah!, Nice job, you were so awesome!, Anthony: nice going to winning the race i'm so proud of you, Chi: Aww! , thanks a lot , well we got the second pearl, and the third pearl is in Moscow, Russia and in china, singapore , the third star In Singapore, and telling them about their enemies are coming because of rabo and nora, and thiking that they sign out or they find us, and finding more of the pearls and the pieces, Category:Fan Fiction Category:Multicrossovers